


Every Cloud Has A Silva Lining

by Superem1215



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Asta is not as oblivious, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Asta, Protective Noelle, Romance, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Time Skips, Verbal Abuse, Yami is the best dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superem1215/pseuds/Superem1215
Summary: Noelle Silva a royal who was outcasted, disgraced and abused by her family she felt like giving up until she joined the worst magic knight squad the only people who excepted her for who she was and one magicless boy managed to pull her away from the edge and dare she say she fell in love with this magicless commoner.Asta was born with no magic but still trained and worked so he could one day become the Magic Emperor, he was an energetic boy whose magic was never giving up. Asta had always declared his 'love' for Sister Lily but when he met Noelle Silva a weird Royal who acted like every other noble to cover her pain and inferiority that was when he realised maybe that what he felt for Sister Lily was miniscule to what he felt for Noelle if only he knew what that feeling was or maybe he does realise.
Relationships: Asta & Black Bulls Ensemble, Asta & Mimosa Vermillion, Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta & Noelle Silva & Yuno, Asta & Secre Swallowtail, Asta & Sister Lily (Black Clover), Asta & Yami Sukehiro, Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Noelle Silva, Black Bulls Ensemble & Noelle Silva, Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Mereoleona Vermillion/Original Female Character(s), Nebra Silva & Noelle Silva & Nozel Silva & Solid Silva, Noelle Silva & Charlotte Roselei, Noelle Silva & Kahono, Noelle Silva & Mereoleona Vermillion, Noelle Silva & Mimosa Vermillion, Noelle Silva & Nozel Silva, Noelle Silva & Yami Sukehiro, Nozel Silva/Fuegoreon Vermillion, Vanessa Enoteca & Noelle Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Grimoires

**Author's Note:**

> This will be shown throughout different parts of the story and I will do the smut when they are 18 so I will include a time skip and add my own ideas in. Feel free to leave ideas and things I need to improve in the comments.

  
_Hage Village- Forsaken realm_

  
“Hey, Asta, are you listening?” Father Orsi asks stopping his rant about him needing to calm down after him destroying something in the church whilst running around. “Yes…- maybe but ... WHAT DID I DO WRONG I WAS ONLY TRAINING!!!???” the small boy yelled back at his guardian. The small boy in question was called Asta and even at 15 years old he is only 5ft tall, he had been running around the place to train.  
“It doesn’t matter how much you train you’ll never be able to perform let alone become the Wizard King.” Nash insults, Nash is another one of the orphans who live at the church and is often critical of Asta and his lack of mana- or magical- power but still cares for him despite his constant criticism.  
“YEAH WELL BUT WHO CARES AFTER I GET MY GRIMOIRE, I’M GOING TO BECOME A MAGIC KNIGHT THEN THE MAGIC EMPEROR!!” Asta declares very, very loudly.

  
“Asta we all know you have no chance because I’m going to be the Wizard King.” Yuno said looking down at Asta, the much taller black-haired boy scoffs and turns to walk away but is stopped by Asta yelling “DAMIT YYYYYYUUUUUUUNNNNNNNOOOOOO!” to protect themselves the other orphans covered their ears, after Asta finished screaming he ran off to the giant demon skull. The loud boy often trained in a giant demon skull on the out skirts of the village for several reasons. For one no one was around, and he usually got yelled at when training in or near the church like earlier. As someone with nearly no magic powers Asta thought it be good instead of just waiting around for his magic to manifest he might as well train his body, unlike a lot of magic knights Asta knows it’s just as important to train physically as well as with one’s mana.  
Even though many doubted that the orphan had any magic Asta, being an optimist, hoped when he got his magical spell book- a grimoire- that he would become a magic knight and then the Magic Emperor even if it killed him. Asta knew what ever hardships life threw at him he will never give up because that is who he is.

  
_Meanwhile in the capital of the Clover kingdom- Royal house Silva_

  
The house of Silva was well known throughout the Clover kingdom and beyond as strong magic knights because they were high ranking nobles- not just that they were royalty with vast Mana stores just like the other Royal houses- Vermillion and Kira- in the Clover kingdom nobility meant you had more mana therefore you were stronger. As royals the house of Silva had large amounts of mana and were very well known, the heir of the Silva house Nozel- son of the famous Acier Silva who passed 15 years ago was very infamous as he was the captain of the Silver Eagles and was known for his versatile Mercury magic. His younger siblings Solid and Nebra were also magic knights of the Silver Eagles and had water-based magic like Nebra with her mist magic who was with Solid and they were complaining about their younger sister who was out training her magic. Noelle Silva was the youngest of her siblings however she possibly has the most and strongest magical power out of all of them yet she is shunned and abused by her family and seen as the abomination of the house of Silva for vast mana is useless if you have no control over it. The only people who have showed her kindness were her cousin Mimosa, Mereoleona- but they’ve only met once or twice briefly, and her eldest brothers’ rival Fuegoreon; and her Father who disappeared when she was 5. Noelle Silva was discarded, abused, blamed for her mother’s death and disgraced because of something she couldn’t control.  
“Hey Solid come look at this Noelle is being hit by her own magic- Stupid bitch!” Nebra shouted across the courtyard to her brother but was just insulting her sister. 

  
“Who knew someone could be this bad, it’s so embarrassing if I were her, I’d just kill myself.” Solid agreed. Through all of the verbal taunts thrown at her Noelle just kept her head up and kept on training because as she was told by her father many years ago- when no one else believes in you that’s when you show them why your worth believing in and if they still don’t never lose faith in yourself because that is when you truly die- she just never thought her family would be the ones who helped her learn what they truly mean. Even though she killed her father’s wife he still was the only person who loved her until he took a mission into the spade kingdom.

  
Tomorrow was the day she’d get her Grimoire and then be able to become a magic knight and prove her siblings wrong. After a few more hours of training Noelle walked into her room drenched and coughing. She decided to go train elsewhere and sadly her magic lost control again and nearly drowned herself she was glad her siblings weren’t there because they would’ve watched and laughed either until Nozel stopped me by knocking me out or I pass out. She shut her bedroom door and sunk to her knees hugging them trying to give herself comfort and warmth, she throws her head up it hitting the wood behind her, as she stares at her ceiling tears begin to fall and she spoke aloud to herself asking “Why am I still alive?”. She stood up supporting herself against the door, she pushed against it and walked towards her bed and grabbed a towel and went into her bathroom. She walked in and stripped herself of her wet clothing and stepped into her already made bath which was so warm just being in the same room as it, Noelle was already red in the face. When she was almost fully submerged, she sighed and played with her hair, she reached to the sides of her head and took out her pigtails letting her silver strands fall. Her hair was long enough to cover most of her breasts when it wasn’t up and the fact, she was at least slightly covered gave her some weird comfort even if she was alone, she guesses it’s because she isn’t the hugest fan of her body. Getting that thought out of her head Noelle took some shampoo and began to wash her hair and let herself sink further into the water almost letting herself float in the overly large bathtub. After her hair was cleaned and she had soaked for long enough Noelle let out a moan of relaxation and stood up and got out wrapping a fluffy towel around her body and sat down on her bed and began to dry her hair and brushing it until she heard a knock at the door. Standing up not stopping the task she was doing she strode to the door and opened it and came face to face with the person who was knocking and it was one of her servants along with a tall handsome man who was clearly of high status, of course how could she forget once a month she has to meet up with a suitor (sometimes the same one) until she becomes a magic knight even then its less frequent but it’s a stupid tradition that was kept up for some weird reason but tried to get royals married early as possible however after appoint its mandatory. Traditions are stupid.

_Back in Hage village_

  
Asta woke up and was already raring to go because today was the day, he would get his grimoire he knew it, so he sprung out of bed and grabbed some bread for breakfast and decided to get some morning training in before the Grimoire ceremony. Asta ran around the village twice saying hello to some of the farmers as he passed, most were nice and wished him luck with the Grimoire ceremony but one or two were more impolite; ignoring him, or just huffing at him and telling him to go away. Yet he refused to let that get his mood down, because today he’d get his grimoire and begin his journey to become the Magic Emperor. After his final lap he reached the church to see everyone up waiting for him to get back so they could eat breakfast and then head off to the ceremony. “Asta, you made it just in time, I hope you aren’t too worn after your jog.” Sister Lily commented setting out the last of the meal. “No not at all, I just hope you all weren’t waiting to long for me. Oooo, Sister Lily this looks so good.” Asta complimented and after praying he began to dig in eating all he can.

  
After they finished breakfast Father Orsi and Sister Lily flew them over to the location of the ceremony and after everyone had arrived, we all went in Father Orsi and Sister Lily standing to the side as Asta and Yuno moving towards the middle. As the ceremony began Asta thought to himself _‘this is where my life, my luck, turns around’_ ; the Grimoires descended towards people, there were two unusual things that happened, a four-leaf clover Grimoire came down and landed into Yunos hands. Whilst everyone stared in awe a few meters to Yunos left Asta who was knelt hands held out expectantly, but nothing came- he didn’t get a Grimoire. Asta was truly magicless and although he looked somewhat ok: deep down, he almost gave up.

_The Capital of the Clover Kingdom- Royal House Silva_

“So, tell me about yourself Noelle.” The man said resting on his hand looking towards her with a coy smile. He had dirty blonde hair and towered above her by about a foot taller than her, well built and seemed about a year or two older than her. With his gorgeous blue eyes watching her hungrily she felt uncomfortable, her skin felt hot- but not in a good way. Noelle shifted in her chair and began to tell him a little about what she likes and dislikes- he never looked disinterested; just continued to devour her with his eyes as if she were the meal they had just been eating.  
“You now know about me and I don’t even know your name.” Noelle mentioned to try and distract him and draw his attention away from her- but it only made him flirt with her even more.

  
“Why of course, but how about we go for a stroll whilst I tell you about me.” He suggested; he stood up and strides towards her, holding out his hand for Noelle to grasp which she took gratefully, and he pulled her up towards him so that she collided with his firm and strong chest. He rested his other hand on the small of her back and shifted her so he was still holding her hand up near to his shoulder- he moved down to kiss her knuckles and then her inner wrist- then dropping her hand he moved to grab her hip. To say she was uncomfortable was an understatement, but she bit her tongue to avoid another beating from her uncle- the current head of the Silva house after her father disappeared and until Nozel was willing- so she went with it despite herself. They began to walk to the garden still in the awkward position, they stopped in front of the water fountain and she felt his hand move towards her ass- she shifted and cleared her throat to prevent his perverse actions. Thankfully he began to introduce himself which temporarily ceased his groping.

  
“Well, my name is Jacob from the noble house of Milan. My magic affinity is Lava creation and capture magic and in the Silver Eagle magic squad and I turned 17 last month. I’ve had hundreds of these meetings hoping to find love but none of those women were interesting enough or worth the strife being too plain, shallow and not nearly as beautiful as you. I’m glad I waited because I met you, compared to you, they are nothing.” He whispered into her ear moving his hand to her inner thigh squeezing it roughly and started to kiss her neck. She didn’t like this, she hated this but she saw Solid in the corner of her eye so instead of drenching him and kicking him where the sun doesn’t shine she bit back a small sob and mentioned it was getting late and tomorrow was her Grimoire ceremony and that if he truly did like her so much to wait for another time and quickly ran off before anyone could see her crying in shame. As Jacob watched her run away, he knew he must have her and will destroy anyone who gets in his way.  
The next day Noelle awoke still feeling heavy from the day before sadly that isn’t the first time its happened ever since she turned 14 she had received this unwanted attention and it doesn’t help that people essentially have an idea of what Noelle will look like in the future- exactly like her gorgeous mother who she killed. Today she will receive her Grimoire and then become a Magic Knight and maybe prove her family wrong but recently not even did Noelle really believe in herself anymore. 

  
After the ceremony her family ridiculed her saying that her grimoire was ‘paper thin’ and how she’d never be able to succeed with that pathetic book. When her siblings were done her uncle came up to her and told her that “Although Jacob didn’t really complain, he even said he’d like to see you again, Solid did say you cut the meeting short and ran away. So now be quite like a good girl, try not to cry, and receive your punishment” He said menacingly getting his blade out along with his grimoire and let his magic run rampant on her. She had to let her tears fall silently otherwise she would be hurt worse.


	2. Black Bulls

_Royal Capital- Magic Knights Selection_

Yami Sukehiro was a simple but complex person, he acted and seemed like a simplistic and straight forward man some saying he acted with his muscles rather than his head. Yet if you truly knew him you could start to notice how complex he is and that he really did act with his head but also with his heart. Yami Sukehiro was a man who could inspire people especially his squad who are considered as misfits and outcasts, he is a passionate man- he just rarely ever shows it. Julius Novachrono was lucky enough to see this side, so he knows how to recognize what he is truly feeling and thinking under that rough exterior so right before the selection when he was watching the Blue Rose magic knight captain Charlotte Roselei. Julius was aware of her feelings toward Yami, he was also aware of her constant denial of said feelings; however, learning that Yami potentially returned them gave him hope for them. He knew that they are both too stubborn to act upon their feelings he knew he’d have to intervene so time to do some matchmaking.

  
The Magic Knight Selection was, as usual, boring apart from two boys- the first being a slim and tall boy with black hair, he had a four-leaf clover grimoire and managed to get every Magic Knight captain to raise their hands but the other guy had seemingly no magic and a powerful blade- no one raised their hand except Yami decided he liked the small boy and decided to take him in. The boy in question- Asta- was trailing behind the muscular figure that was Yami as he directed them to a brown-haired male by the name of Finral Vaude, who was flirting with a recruit a Blue Rose knight. Finral had situated himself near to where the recruitment had taken place and some local taverns. “Hey, Finral take the newbie back to the base, but stay here I have some business to handle before leaving.” The large smoking man instructed; before the other could protest slightly Yami had turned around and began to head back from where they had come from. Finral sighed and turned to greet and introduce himself to the short teen, extending his hand out to be shaken before opening a portal to where Asta assumed to be the Black Bulls base.

  
Asta was overjoyed that he got into a squad he couldn’t contain himself, being unable to wait to meet his squadmates. He began to wonder to himself what they’d be like- believing they’ll be as if they are one big family- he noticeably began to relax, tension leaving his body. He enthusiastically shook Finral outstretched arm with vigor, “Hi my names Asta, I’m from Hage village in the forsaken realm- but that won’t stop me from proving I will be a valuable asset to the Black Bulls.” The silver-haired boy claimed, Finral sweatdropped at this energetic display and rubbed the back of his head letting out a somewhat nervous chuckle as Asta jumped through the portal. When Finral had closed the portal behind Asta he decided to find a new lady to flirt with as the Blue Rose knight had begun to look for her captain.

  
Asta looked behind him to notice not only was Finral and the portal was gone but he was in front of the Black Bulls hideout, he turned around and decided it was now or never and headed in to meet the Black Bulls. He walked in yet they didn’t notice him he took their obliviousness of his existence to observe them. A rough-looking guy- little older than Asta- with dual hair colours and resembles a delinquent of some kind was swinging a bat of fire and hitting fireballs at a blond boy who resembled a carefree child especially due to the look on his face which can only be described as psychotic joy. The boy who must have been older than him was dodging the fireballs in the air using these lightning constructs on his feet and legs and taunting the attacking individual and laughing at him. Located on the sofa was a practically naked woman with only her underwear, witch hat and Black Bull's robe she had dirty pink hair which fell neatly on her shoulders as she shot up to taunt the fireball guy, wine bottle in hand but then proceeded to pass out again.

  
On the other side, there was a tall male with a purple shirt and brown hair which covered one of his eyes, he was holding a small picture of what looked like a little girl- his daughter or sister maybe, Asta thought to himself. Sitting next to the guy with the picture was a large, fat pale person with somewhat scary facial features with smoke coming out whenever they exhaled. Then there was this very small child- how was she in the squad- who was stuffing herself with food that was being made by sheep?  
Asta built up his courage and went to introduce himself first he went to the small girl first, “Hi, my name is Asta and I’m new here. What’s your name?” He politely asked extending his arm civilly because yes, he can be civil rather than an over-enthusiastic brute. “Hi, the names Charmy and I love food. Here do you want some.” She replied shoving food into his hand but then taking it back and eating it ignoring the boy’s efforts of further conversation, however, Asta chose to pay no mind to this and moved to the fighting boys.

  
_Back at the capital_

  
Noelle was sat with her family waiting for the Captain of the squad she would be put in- the Black Bulls, she understands this isn’t what is expected of royalty such as herself but deep down she knows that this is still above her worth. She turns towards her uncle slightly only to meet his crushing glare, her siblings decided to stand up and surround her- Nozel leaning against a pillar on her left, Nebra standing close on her right and Solid in front of her blocking the exit. Noelle sunk into herself turning her gaze to the floor, watching as her Uncle’s feet made their way to her, practically beneath her hung head. As she went to suck a breath in to try and stop her from crying her forehead contacted her Uncle’s hard stomach, her breath hitched slightly due to a sudden flood of anxiety, fear, and sadness. A calloused hand gripped her quivering chin and forcefully jolted her upward, the hand moved down to her throat clutching it with vigor lifting her up off the ground. As a natural response Noelle attempted to get the handoff of her by grabbing her Uncle’s fingers hoping to release the pressure to allow her to breathe and stop choking, she eventually managed to get some oxygen before her Uncle strangled her with more strength. She allowed her arms to slacken and fall to her side, tears falling down her face now actually hoping he would kill her this time but sadly the world was too cruel to give her the sweet relief of death. Eventually, her Uncle spoke before she could pass out from lack of oxygen “Noelle, as much as I’d love to kill a worthless waste of mana such as yourself- I won’t because I’m kind and I believe for when I do part from this world and join your parents- my brother would be rather peeved at me so for that sole reason alone you will live. However, maybe I should end you here: kill Acier’s murderer and the stain on the Silva name. Alas, I won’t but don’t worry you will repent for your sins how I see fit.” Noelle’s Uncle finished.

  
Black spots slowly began to fill her vision, her legs no longer kicking out slightly, her face turning a concerning shade of purple. Suddenly she was released from the murderous grip as she was thrown to the ground with such power she flew past her sister and skidded into the wall. Clutching desperately to the top her dress she gasped for air and coughed erratically after she had recovered from the potent need to get as much air as possible and exhale all the carbon dioxide in her body, Noelle turned to her Uncle and began to stand. Once she had her bearings, she clutched her slightly bloodied forehead and asked “Why don’t you just kill me already, you hate me, I hate me- you’d be doing the whole world a favour. SO WHY NOT?!” she breached yelling in confusion. Once she realized what she had done she shrunk back into herself- she rarely ever opposed him like that, let alone raise her voice at him, and when she last opposed him he had left her bedridden for 2 months and that was a minor thing from 3 years ago.

  
“Because it is your punishment. If you desperately wanted to live I’d either kill you or make it so you don’t want to live, I believe living when you are dead inside- when you crave for your own destruction that is a fate worse than death; the worst form of torture. So that is why I won’t permit you to die- not yet, perhaps when you have the will to continue and fight I will. However, Captain Yami is almost here so go wash your face- we don’t want you to cause him any trouble.” Her Uncle crudely remarked. Noelle trudged herself to the bathroom to clean herself, she was rather shocked that she only got away with being choked and a minor head injury but she believed it was due to the fact they would be meeting with Captain Yami soon and she hoped she would be leaving with him. As a ,kid she used to dream of leaving her family or getting saved by a noble prince and whisked away like in the fairy tales her father used to tell her before bed. However, a few years after her father’s disappearance and a few years of not having any security or safe haven she began to agree with what’d they would say and soon she didn’t want to be saved because she deserved it, yet she still worked hard even if she got no results hoping to one day be worthy of being saved by either someone else or herself and worthy of love.

  
The hulking form of Yami Sukehiro waltzed in through the large oak doors of the Silva house only to notice one of the siblings were missing particularly because she was the one who this meeting was about,well if she doesn’t show up then she won’t join. “So, where’s this brat you want me to take in, or did you want to make some demands first Bora?” Yami questioned accusation dripping from his tone- he knew what the royals were like: the Silva’s being a pristine example of this. The simple fact that a royal was being put in the worst squad is giving a good idea on the truth of this odd situation, however, whether he gets involved depends on his potential recruit.

  
“Not really I just wanted to apologise for giving you our burden and hope you don’t think too ill of us, but I do hope you can find some use for her maybe a target.” Bora attempted light heartedly only gaining a slight grunt of annoyed acknowledgement. This guy really didn’t hide what he thought of his niece, she was completely rejected and outcasted she would be perfect for the Black Bulls. Being drawn out of his thoughts he noticed Noelle enter trying to hold herself up with some semblance of false confidence she seemed deflated and emotionally and possibly physically beaten. He sensed her immense mana when he first entered the estate it was so overwhelmingly potent that before even seeing her someone could tell she had vast potential- not even Julius had this amount of potent mana. However, he could tell it was not very under wraps- she had very little control; its impressive she has any reign over that tsunami honestly it seems virtually impossible to control. Yami knew if she joined another squad that sit wouldn’t help because its too much of a challenge but his squad would help her except her and build her up and then she will go far beyond that god level potential- she could surpass all her limits- and become a force rivalling nature. “You’re in.” Yami stated simply and her expression lifted slightly- he already liked her, she was faking it until she could make it and boy would he make sure she would make it.


	3. First Meetings and Rainfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add things and change things slightly- I hope its ok.

_Black Bull’s Hideout_

  
Asta was wondering what to do as he stood there with a massive fireball hurdling at him and his option of dodging was taken away he took out his large sword and batted it back at Magna, however, his little victory was snuffed out before it began as he worried if Magna was hurt. After introducing himself to the rest of the Black Bull’s the boy who looked like a delinquent- Magna Swing- had told him that if he wanted the Black bull magic knight garb he would have to undergo an initiation and that is how Asta found himself in the predicament of getting a barrage of fireballs directed towards him and the one huge one. As he went to move to make sure his superior was ok; Magna emerged from the flames praising him and saying how cool I was but also warned me not to do that again.

  
Everything had calmed down and now the Black Bulls were celebrating and conversing with there newest member. After being fully initiated Finral walked in and questioned what was going on, “Well we have a new member- meet Asta- who just kicked Magna’s ass.” Venessa exclaimed slurring her words due to her drunken state- Magna started protesting in a vain attempt to defend his pride but knew that it was true and agreed simply “Yeah, that kid’s something else- you should have seen it- but you still have a long way to go if you hope to beat me.” Ruffling Asta’s hair slightly. Asta blushes slightly at the comment running a hand through his hair to fix it and glances at the doorway to notice a sombre looking Yami who is clearly deep in thought until Venessa latches onto him and he decides to join in the festivities’ before introducing the other new recruit.

  
Noelle watches on from above at this display and feels her heart clench slightly at the unfamiliar sight but soon feels a pair of eyes on her and quickly replaces her pained look for her usual façade of superiority and common Nobel attitude and flips her pigtail and begins to walk away. She decides to wander outside trying to sort through her thoughts and emotions when she decides to stop the sounds of joy and laughter are muffled until the door is opened. She glances slightly to the side to see the short boy who everyone was celebrating run up behind her. “Hey, I’m Asta it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He introduces energetically. This puts Noelle on edge because she is more used to people not being genuine and saying snide comments offhandedly and a cheery infectious smile plastered on his face like it was always supposed to be there and that made her nervous. So as if on reflex she slips back into her act as the pompous, pampered and benevolent royal she should but knows that she isn’t, yet she will keep on pretending to stop herself from hurting.

  
Noelle ignores him and walks off acting as if she didn’t notice him but immediately feels regret and guilt when she struts off and begins to sink back into herself and wallows in her self-hate, she leans against the back wall whilst she starts drowning in her thoughts with her mind drifting to her family as they throw taunts and insults at her. She is quickly pulled out of her thoughts and jumps a little in surprise at the large hand resting on her head and is greeted with the sight of Capitan Yami who looks uncharacteristically gentle and caring and opposes all the things people say about him being a boorish brute and filthy foreigner whose unconventional and it actually makes Noelle think maybe she could be happy here and maybe loved and have all the things she wanted but was denied. “I know how your family can be especially your Uncle Bora- who let's face it became ten times the dick he was after the Silva matriarch passed- but just so you know whatever they say I know that will far surpass them and prove them wrong and I will bet everything that you will be the most powerful magic knight the Silva family has ever had and will have.” Yami comforts and brings his cigarette back to his lips and take a long drag before continuing “I don’t know what you’ve been through with your family of assholes but just that now if you choose to stay you won’t have to again and that you are no longer alone and Noelle if you will let us we can help you heal because that’s what a true family does even if we aren’t related by blood.” Yami expresses with a kind look showing no pity but sympathy and no judgement and when he leaves Noelle is left with silent tears streaming down her face. 

  
Asta just shrugs the girl off and goes back inside where the Bulls are surrounding the Capitan and then Magna runs up to him “HEY SHRIMPATSA I’LL SHOW YOU AROUND THE PLACE!!” the delinquent looking man yells excitedly and they both run around the base until they run into the same girl who he saw outside and in this lighting he can clearly see her and she is beautiful with silky silver hair and gorgeous pink eyes and to be honest he thinks she is as beautiful as Sister Lily and even more so in her own right. “Oh, this is where you were, Asta this one is your equal and was the other one who was admitted this year.” Magna states looking back at him and Asta goes to introduce himself properly again extending his arm out thinking how ‘equal’ has such a nice ring to it. “I’m Asta from the village Hage- let's work hard as we aim for our separate goals and work together.” And in response, she slaps Asta’s hand away. “Who gave you permission to talk to me? You little insect with a scant amount of magic power! I am Noelle Silva, of this Country’s Royal line.” Noelle insists with her false attitude plastered all over her, but the boy is too flustered at her proclamation to notice and is now grovelling beneath her apologising until he realises something and says that they are equals now and her status doesn’t matter. She starts to fumble in her head and thinks she’s in too deep and has already started with this act, so she must continue. “Foolish low born, are words too difficult for you to understand? Then I’ll make you understand with the overwhelming difference in magic power.” She threatened and generated magic power into her hand and created a large ball of water and fired it at Asta, however fortunately for Asta it turned and hit Magma instead which caused him to start yelling. “You little bitch… You’ll pay for that.” Magma warned.

  
“You happened to be standing in the wrong spot. Who said you could stand there?” Noelle remarked with her superior act still on face.

  
“BITCH I’M A HIGHER RANK THAN YOU ARE!! I DON’T CARE YOUR ROYALTY OR THE SISTER OF THE CAPTAIN OF THE SILVER EAGLE THE ONLY REASON YOU’RE HERE IS BECAUSE OF THE FACT YOU’RE YAMI’S GOOD GRACES!! You should be thankful.” Magma exclaimed very loudly and angrily.

  
“I want Nothing to do with this squad.” Noelle proclaimed and threw her magic knight robe onto the floor which made Asta feel deflated and thought ‘the robe I fought so hard to get…’

  
“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!? And where’s my apology?” Magna complained.

  
Soon after the fiasco and after Magna calmed down Asta was taken to his room which was small, dirty and in tatters. “How do you like it? It’s small and dirty enough to make you cry, isn’t it? My room is like 3 times…” Magna remarked but was interrupted with the peculiar sight of Asta crying in joy as he said he never had his own room and that he would clean it until it sparkled and Magna left him to it.

  
After Asta had cleaned his room he went to sleep until he woke up in need of the toilet but couldn’t find it due to the interior changing had to go outside. He heard a weird sound and wondered about its origin but was soon needing to dodge a giant ball of water “What the hell was that?” Asta wondered to himself and walked into a clearing which was filled with huge holes and a tree left untouched which had a target painted on with Noelle standing a few meters in front of it with her arms outstretched clearly trying to hit it but failing. “Why…? Why can’t I hit… what I want to hit?” Asta hears Noelle question to herself with thoughts and memories of the things said to her plaguing her- ‘My brother and your mother clearly didn’t mean to give birth to a defect like you.’ ‘You can’t control your magic? That’s pathetic hahaha.’ ‘What’s with that meagre tome? Are you really Royalty?’ ‘The Silver Eagle is not a place for the embarrassment of the family.’ ‘You’re a failure.’

  
“I’m going to make them eat all what they said to me!!” She yells to herself in determination which resonates within Asta. “Why!? What am I doing wrong!?” She bellows in frustration and annoyance, but you can really see the self-hate that she harbours. She tries to use her magic again, but it fails and backfires and the bubble swells into something so huge it puts the massive base to shame and has powerful spiralling jets of water coming off it. It’s a testament to her impressive mana store and Asta would be more impressed but Noelle is trapped inside. The whole squad comes outside making comments about how it’s a lot of magic and if it's left alone it could get ugly. “If we suppress it with a magic attack, the girl inside might die. We need someone who can nullify it.” Yami mutters to himself and looks at Asta who flew out from a bush with a dark smirk and picks him up “you flew out just as I was thinking of you. Go do something about that.” Yami states with his usual nonchalance.

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa how am I supposed to do something about that I can’t fly up there! WAIT!” Asta protest as Yami was building up magic power in his arm to fling Asta towards Noelle’s out of control magic. “NOW IS THE TIME TO SURPASS YOUR LIMITS!” Yami yells passionately as he preached about surpassing limits as he always does. Asta is thrown at an impressive speed towards Noelle and her magic and gets his sword out of his Grimoire and slices up and Noelle is released and they both start to succumb to gravity’s whims and fall. Asta just thinks as the ground comes closer ‘oh shit we’re dead’ until they fall into Finral’s portal and are let out safely on the ground.   
“I’M ALIVE! Thank you, space magic.” Asta speaks in relief.

  
“Ha, nicely done kid!” Yami laughs and Asta thanks him for the praise. Asta remembers about Noelle and turns to look at the soaked girl on the floor as she looks down avoiding eye contact in shame as she waits for the expected ridicule and this makes Asta have a slightly sad smile on his lips and wonders why because yeah she lost control but the sheer amount of magic power she has is near god-like even someone like him was impressed. Noelle thinks about how she’s a failure and that they’re going to make fun of her.

  
“THAT’S SOME CRAZY MAGIC POWER YOU HAVE THERE! I have zero magic power so I’m really jealous!! If you train it to the point, you’ll be able to control it, you’ll be unstoppable!!” Asta praises and Noelle just stares at him in disbelief and confusion “But there is no way I’ll lose out!” Asta adds.

  
“You mean your problem was that you can’t control your magic? You should have just said so.” Magna interjects. “We’re the order of misfits, the Black Bulls we can easily to care of that fault of yours, dumbass.” Magna continues smiling down at Noelle. The girl on the ground looks up at everyone with tears in her eyes as they compliment her and even Venessa offers to help her and it makes her so happy, makes her feel something she’s never felt before. Asta offers her his hand “Come on let’s get started on our journey!” and Noelle excepts and they look forward and see a faint rainbow and Asta smiles at her and Noelle thinks she would like to stay here with them and this weird peasant who believes in her for no reason and she smiles back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and comments it really helped and made me more motivated and happy. Again you can offer any suggestions and I'd love to integrate them into this story. Also, I hope everyone is staying safe in these strange and peculiar times. Thank you again and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter I'm going to try to get the next one out as soon as possible.


End file.
